


All the Time in the World

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acoustics 'verse, Blood, Dark Sam Winchester, Evil Sam Winchester, Forced Orgasm, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got all the time in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of rape and torture at his brother's hand. There are non-con elements in every story. Artwork is graphic and definitely not safe for work.

[](http://imgur.com/IDN74)

 

Everything’s ready: Dean’s naked, unwilling and spread wide for his brother. Finally. There’ll only be one first time for this fantasy and Sam’s determined to make it perfect. He runs his fingers through the come coating Dean’s belly, slicks it over his own cock.

Dean tries to close his eyes, look away, but Sam fixes his brother’s gaze directly on where their bodies join. Slow, gradually deepening thrusts force Dean open; there’s no hurry, Sam’s got all the time in the world. Dean’s eyes, always the window to his soul, overflow with pain and betrayal. His muffled grunts and bitten back cries, muted anywhere but here, fill Sam’s head like a symphony.

With a satisfied groan, Sam shoves all the way home, balls slapping against Dean’s ass. He takes a long moment to savor the way Dean’s body shudders under his touch; to revel in how incredibly good it feels to be tightly sheathed in his brother’s body. 

Dean shifts, and Sam begins to fuck him in earnest, slamming their flesh together. Dean’s passage becomes hotter, wetter, as his brother tears it up and blood begins to flow. Sam can feel the blood, smell it. He bends his head to savage one of Dean’s nipples between his teeth, not stopping until a thick red stream trickles beguilingly over his brother’s chest.

As Sam jackhammers into Dean he notices a change in his gasps, an alteration in tone and timbre. He changes his angle so each thrust nails Dean’s prostate, immerses himself in the desperate sounds Dean is making. Sam’s got his brother bent nearly in half and when Dean comes, his ejaculate spatters across his face, into his hair.

_Knew you’d be a cock slut, Dean_ , Sam whispers between thrusts, almost drowning in the horrified shame filling his brother’s eyes.


End file.
